


This Hinata

by Aista



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hinata sets the bar high, International Fanworks Day 2015, Obsession, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aista/pseuds/Aista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I walk the path of supreme conquest ...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge: 'What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?'

Like every other shinobi in existence, Hyūga Hinata had a secret. Ask anyone on the street and they would say her long-standing crush on one ‘Naruto’ was it. Wrong.

(Please. This is the Hyūga we’re talking about; misdirection is their middle name.)

No, sweet-as-pie Hinata had a taste—like many of her kin—for perfection. More specifically (and considering her occupation this was quite appropriate) a certain _killing perfection_.

Her byakugan flared as she peeled back the wrapping to reveal the latest volume. She reddened. Takahashi had put him on the cover: Champion of Hearts, Lord of the West, _Sesshōmaru_.


End file.
